


New Recruit

by limewire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, gabriel is a tired dad, mccree is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limewire/pseuds/limewire
Summary: After taking in the Deadlock fugitive Jesse McCree, Gabriel Reyes gives the young man a bit of Blackwatch training. He quickly finds out this is going to be a long road.





	New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short one shot i made for an assigment at school :VVV

The year is 2056. Overwatch HQ, Switzerland. Exact location classified. Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes has recently an ex-member of the Deadlock gang, Jesse McCree, into the top secret black ops division of Overwatch. The man was a criminal with a lengthy record, and Gabe came up to him with a choice: rot in jail or join Blackwatch. He chose the latter.

In the training facilities, a simulation is being carried out. Gabe watched from the control dock above, while Jesse was in the large training area below. In the area, a stealth mission is set up with training bots and a fake street. The goal? Get past them without getting noticed.

“Alright Jesse, you know the drill. Get past all the training bots without getting their attention, got it?” Gabe said through the intercom to Jesse.

“Yeah yeah, I can do this.” The cowboy replied, moving into the training sim. It was set up to look like a city street, with 3 bots moving up and down and all around. To Jesse it seemed pretty boring, but he had to go at it either way. He waited until all the bots were facing away before moving behind some barricades, sneaking by ever so quietly. Even if he did make a sound, the bots wouldn’t pick it up. They’re motion activated. Gabe watched from the control dock above. Despite his history, he had faith in the boy. 

Jesse moved with the quietest of steps, freezing in place the moment a bot saw him. It was time-consuming, and Jesse’s trigger finger was getting pretty itchy. One roll here, another tiptoe there. This was so boring compared to his lead-slinging days in the Deadlock gang. He slowly reached for his Peacekeeper- the trusty revolver that he carried around with him -and unholstered it. Gabe saw this, and leaned forward into the intercom.

“Jesse…”

The cowboy locked his view onto the three bots, carefully calculating his aim in his mind before lifting up the muzzle of the revolver.

“ _ It’s hiiiiiiigh noon… _ ”

“Jesse McCree, I swear to g-”

Before Gabe could finish his sentence, 3 banged out in the training area. All the training bots clattered to the ground.

 

“... Jesse, the point of the exercise was to get past them without getting noticed, not destroying them!”

“Nobody’s gonna notice ya if there ain’t nobody to notice ya.” He leaned to the side and put both hands on his hips, looking up at Gabe with a sly smirk. 

“I- Jesse, you were supposed to, ughh…” He lightly facepalmed with a groan before looking back down at Jesse. Gabe knew that he was going to be very difficult.

“I… It was impressive, but not the objective. Next time follow the objective guidelines, or there’s gonna be consequences.”

“Whatever ya say, commander.” He chuckled and spun his Peacekeeper around a few times before holstering it, walking out of the training area with a confident stride. Gabe shook his head and mumbled to himself as he left the control dock.

“I swear, I’m gonna smack some sense into that boy one day…” 


End file.
